My Reality
by escape22
Summary: Looking back at everything thats gone on in this last year and half that we were together, I still don't know. I don't know how I got here... sitting in my room alone crying for the guy who still is my world, is no longer mine. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS LATER ON!


_***Authors note***_

*****This is my first story it's a work in progress give it a chance, I'm open for ****suggestions.******

**Looking back at everything thats gone on in this last year and half that we were t**_**ogether, I still don't know. I don't know how I got here... sitting in my room alone crying for the guy who still is my world, is no longer mine. Maybe it was how I acted... I mean I know I can be a bitch but I thought I was a good girlfriend.**_

Hi i'm Adrian Jones I'm about 4'll with beautiful dark chocolate eyes and long brunette hair with some blond highlights and this is my story about the guy that I thought was my forever. You know the kind tall dark and handsome. Well let me tell you something this is anything but a fairytale because there is no such thing as happily ever after, I found that out the hard way.

***A POV***

"Adrian! Come on your going to be late for school!" My mother yelled.

"I'm coming take a chill pill gosh," I said this was usually how our mornings were, my mother yelling at me to hurry up because she didn't want me to be late for school. But I didn't give a ratass for school I hated school it was always a hassle. I mean there were so many people and everyone is two faced yeah no thanks i'd rather just stay in my bed reading or going on the computer. But I hated today the most because well I was the new kid, you know the shiny new toy. I just came from sunny Arizona and now I'm in this dump called Forks, Washington.

I wasn't upset about moving because I wasn't leaving anything behind. But as soon as we got here we got this shitty weather I hated it, it rained every day! But what I even hated more was the name of this place.. Forks like what the hell could you not come up with something original! Anyways currently i'm putting on my make up for school. I looked in the mirror I gotta say I look like one foxy mama, with my white v neck t-shirt, grey jeans and stiletto boots. And that was just my outfit, my makeup looked pretty fantastic too between my smokey eye shadow an blood red lipstick, oh lets not forget the hair I had it curled to perfection .

"Adrian! if you-" my mother started to say.

"OKAY! I'm here I'm ready to go to this hell hole" I yelled back.

*time skip to school*

"Okay I love you be safe and call me if you need anything" my mom was saying as I walked away. I just started walking down the hallway and already the whispering and catcalls were happening. I finally made it to the main office after going down three hallways only to come to a dead end every time."Hi i'm Adrian, I'm new here," I said to the receptionist."Oh of course we've been expecting you. Your a freshman right?" she asked looking through the files."Yup thats me," I said."Okay here you ! and don't forget to take this its your gym uniform and lock" she said handing me my schedule and uniform.

I walked to my locker and stuffed my uniform in it just as the bell went off. Great I'm going to be late for class. I locked my locker and went off to find my first period which was language arts. After about 15 minutes of trying to find it I opened a door and it goT all silent. The teacher sat up from her desk looking at me as if i just killed her cat because I got here late.

"Are you Adrian Jones?" She asked."Yes," I replied."Your late, next time be on time. Everyone we have a new student joining us today, pay attention she's going to tell you a bit about herself." The cat lady said. I grimaced I hated speaking.

"Hi fellow pupils um my names Adrian Jones and yes I'm short you don't have to point it out, I just moved here from Arizona. I'm and only child and ugh I hate the weather here.I don't get why it's called Forks like I don't see the logic behind that. Oh! and I love food. Okay thats it, thank you for your time," I said finishing awkwardly.

"You can have a seat right next to Paul Lahote. Paul raise your hand so she know who you are," Said cat woman.

Fuck my life. This guy is a fucking Olympic god I thought as I was checking him out. He's so built and tall and... I think I just drooled a bit looking at him. Come on Adrian pull it together he's just a guy. Yeah a very hot guy who's face you want to suck off! my mind yelled."Um okay" As I started walking through the desk I saw all the girls giving me the evil eye. Mrs. whatever her name is just sat back down and let us watch a movie for the whole time. Half way through the move I felt a hand on my arm, I knew exactly who was touching my arm.

"Hi I'm Paul sorry I didn't introduce myself properly to you," he said with a smirk.

"Oh its alright I'm Adrian, but you already know that from my introduction," I stated.

"Yeah I did," he said laughing. I decided to take a bold move and just ask him.

"So um do you mind if we compare classes?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure," he said looking through the my list.

"Thanks," I said

"Okay so we have this class of course, gym and lunch," he said giving me my schedule ! I have gym with him. I bet he has a six pack! Shaking my head to get rid of thinking what if would be like to touch is abs. Just then the bell went off signaling the end of class.

"See you at lunch Jones," he called as he walked away.


End file.
